Too Bad You Couldn’t See
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: Troy used to like Sharpay but she always blow him off, now three years later he’s Americas biggest male recording artist. TROYELLA ONESHOT! I got the idea from avril lavigne song, sk8er boi!


Too Bad You Couldn't See.

Summary: Troy used to like Sharpay but she always blow him off, now three years later he's Americas biggest male recording artist. TROYELLA ONESHOT! I got the idea from avril lavigne song, sk8er boi!

Disclaimer: Yeah and I also own Ferrari, Mercedes and McDonalds NOT!

Troy is based on Justin Timberlake, as in his music and his fame.

Gabi is based on Avril Lavigne in the music and Beyonce in fame.

Gabriella looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. For the past four months the press had been pressuring her to tell who she was engaged to. She didn't budge once. Her relationship with her best friend began two years ago. They met at a record company party and had quickly become best friends. When anybody asked they'd simply say that's all they were but two months after they met they'd began a secret relationship. Now one year and ten months later, Gabriella Montez was getting ready to walk down the aisle with Troy's father.

The wedding was being held at a secret beach in Hawaii. There were barely fifty people there and absolutely NO press. She wasn't wearing any shoes but instead a full length pinky-white strapless dress. She had some pinky-white flowers in her hair and looked absolutely stunning.

The music began to play and Gabi linked arms with her soon-to-be father-in-law and walked down the small aisle. Her best friend, Taylor McKessie was standing next to Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. Soon after Troy and Gabi had started dating they'd introduced them and they were now dating.

Troy was standing to the left of them and looking at Gabi with such love in his eyes it still took awhile to get used to it. She couldn't believe that anyone could ever not love this man on just his personality alone. He'd told her all about this woman named Sharpay, they'd even wrote a song about it, which Gabi was in the process of recording.

"We are gathered here today to witness..." The vicar began.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"That's the last box" a man dressed in overalls told the newlywed couple.

"Thanks, here" Troy handed the man a massive tip.

Troy and Gabriella were standing in their brand new mansion. They'd just bought it under the radar of the press and were in the current, deadly stage which was UNPACKING!

"I really like these!" Gabi exclaimed looking at the polka-dot dining sets.

"You chose them honey" Troy laughed. He was standing there in just his jeans, he'd given up on wearing a top in the heat and stress of unpacking.

"Okay, ten more boxes and we're done!" Gabi laughed.

TEN MILES AWAY...

"Chad just tell me where he lives and I won't hurt you" Sharpay threatened Chad holding some scissors to his afro.

"Please, not the fro!" he pleaded.

"Goddammit, where does he live!?" She exclaimed and began closing the scissors slowly for dramatic effect.

"Okay okay! He lives in Beverly Hills, 8746" He cowered under the threat of someone deforming his fro.

"See that wasn't so bad" Sharpay muttered.

BACK WITH TROY AND GABI...

"Ta-dar" Gabi announced looking at the pile of empty cardboard boxes.

"So tomorrow, are you ready to tell the world?" he asked her, slipping his muscular hands around her small waist.

"If you are" Gabi said leaning back on him.

"Totally" he said kissing her passionately.

She turned and placed her hands on his chest as they fell down onto the new leather couch.

There was a loud noise which indicated the doorbell.

"Urg who is it?" Troy muttered getting up and walking to the door.

"You owe me" Gabi called making him look back as he opened it and laugh at her.

"Sharpay!" he exclaimed shocked, he quickly hid his left hand in his pocket.

She was still a bit shocked at seeing the Troy Bolton without a shirt on standing in front of her. Troy's expression mirrored Sharpay's with the shock and horror.

"Hi Troy" Sharpay said smiling slightly.

"Can I come in?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"Err no" Troy said turning and giving Gabi a look to stay there.

"Why not?" she pouted

Behind the door Gabi tried to hide her laughter.

"Because I'm so over you!" Troy said shutting the door.

NEXT DAY...

"And live with us we have music sensations Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Regis and Kelly announced.

They walked in keeping their left hands hidden as they waved at the audience.

"Hi"

"So I here you have important news to tell us" Kelly laughed, "What is it? A joint song?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I never really believe in love at first sight until it hit me in the face" Troy said receiving confused looks from Regis and Kelly.

"Well many people know that Gabi and I have been best friends for over two years, well we may have been something more for awhile" Troy blushed bright red.

"I knew it!" Kelly exclaimed, "How long? Wait! You're engaged!"

"Well..."Gabi showed her her left hand.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah, we tied the knot two weeks ago in Hawaii, and we've been dating for a year and ten months" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabi's shoulders.

"Wow, how the hell did you keep it quiet this long?"

"Secrete dates, we just never wanted the press to know, we didn't want people speculating on our relationship" Gabi told them.

"Have you brought us any pictures from the wedding?"

Troy pulled out three photos from the wedding and showed them to the hosts, "Here"

"Awww, you looked spectacular" Kelly started, "Are you going to introduce you're your new song?"

"Okay, this song is about someone, I'm not going to say because it's unfair, but it's called Skater Boy" Gabi introduced before it cut to the big screen and the video began playing.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth. _

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone_

_she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now_

_we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be_

_there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious? _

_we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
__about a girl you used to know_

Sharpay turned off the TV, she'd been over Troy Bolton for years, but when she'd seen him on TV she'd wanted him back because he was famous. Now she thought about it she felt shallow and low...

**THE END...REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
